Daisy Eltuwul and the Fire Tiger
by miaowkittys
Summary: Daisy Eltuwul had everything she had ever wanted- a loving family, a great education and a promising future. But what happens when Death Eater's destroy all that she has grown so accustomed to? O/C-Dean Thomas


_**HeyHeyHey!  
>So, I'm addicted to Dramione's, as many of you probably know, but I felt like I had to get something out there that wasn't revolving around the whole 'love and hate' theme- which is where this little beauty came from!<br>If you've been on my profile, you'll see that I have two other stories- Letters to Juliet and Beautiful Mistake. Letters to Juliet is my baby, and I will always put that first. This, along with Beautiful Mistake, hasn't got a set update time. Bear with me though; I plan all stories before I write them so I will finish them. I can't stand stories that people start with no intention to finish- POINTLESS.  
>Okay, so I should waffle a bit about the actual story I guess.<br>Thanks for giving it a read, whether it's for you or not, review and tell me your thoughts.  
>This is an 'other character' story. As it won't fit with the actual story, I'll describe her here-<br>Her name is Daisy Eltuwul. She is in her sixth year (at the same time as Harry) so she is sixteen.  
>She has a petite frame, with voluptuous curves in all the right places. She is neither stick thin, nor over weight. She has large breasts for her age, giving her the appearance of an older girl. Her eyes are large and round, in a bright jade green colour, surrounded by thick lashes. She is pale skinned, with a vast amount of freckles dotted around, and has light eyebrows accentuating her beautiful eyes. She has a small button nose, sitting close to her pale pink cupid bow lips (her bottom lip is quite worn after years of nervous biting). When she smiles, she has dimples in each of her well rounded cheeks. Her hair is long and wavy, going down to her hips in a dirty blonde shade. Her nails are short and unkempt due to consistence biting (this is not down to nerves; it is simply a habit she picked up from her mother). She also has small hands and feet.<br>So I think that pretty much sums up her appearance; onto the story.  
>Oh, her personality will be picked up on throughout the story as well :-)<strong>_

"Are you Daisy?" A tall, brown haired man asked from the now open door frame. _Another Auror sent to avoid the reason I'm here again I suppose? _  
>"Yes" Daisy replied impatiently. Normally, she was calm and respectful to others, but after being in this dim and depressing waiting room for over three hours for some news which was apparently <em>soooo urgent <em>that she was late for tea with seven Auror's beating around the bush and palming the job of to another, she was most definitely past being calm and respectful. Daisy angrily crossed her arms and watched his, perverted to say the least, eyes stray to her larger than normal breasts and thanked Merlin that this office was protected against magic, or it would have been up in flames hours ago. After being forced to floo here with no explanation as to why, she was slowly becoming a bitter young girl. "What is it? I've been waiting here for over three hours now and I've talked to one too many Auror's to last a bloody lifetime, not to mention I'm late for tea! My mum's gunna go mental, did someone tell her I'm here?" she asked crossly, tapping a foot on the bland concrete floor.  
>"I think it would be best if you came into my office Daisy, we have a lot to discuss darling" he explained. <em>First he eyes up my boobs, now he's using pet names? Merlin's pants, the sooner I get out of here the better... <em>Standing with a huff, she strode moodily into the small and slightly smelling office, looking around disapprovingly. "Please, sit down."  
>"Did someone tell my mum?" she questioned again, throwing herself into the offered seat a little too harshly.<br>"We'll get to that in a moment Daisy. My name is Lucas; I'm a higher ranked Auror here in the Ministry. I'm terribly sorry for your wait, it appears that my colleagues are too incompetent to deal with this themselves. You apparently made them feel so uneasy that they thought that they were going to spontaneously combust" he smiled. Daisy eyed him wearily, that smile... It was the same smile that her father had given her when she had come home from primary school and her cat was nowhere to be seen, and he had had to explain that 'little missy had gone to her place in the sky'. Not only was it disturbing, but it was making her uneasy as to why she had been brought here.  
>"Don't worry, I <em>tried <em>to make that happen, trust me, but the stupid 'no magic' wards prevented that" she spat bitterly. "But, like I said, and I sincerely apologise for how rude I seem to be acting, but I'm late for tea so could you please get to the point."  
>"Yes well... unfortunately you won't be going home. This morning we detected a large usage of unforgivable curses being used in Manchester. When we arrived on the scene, we found your family. I'm so sorry to tell you this Daisy, and I wish you had of been told sooner, but your family were found tortured and murdered. From what we can gather, it happened a few minutes after you were reported to have arrived at school. You cannot go home, it appears they were after..." he tried to continue to explain, but was unable to finish.<br>"WHAT? Why would you say that! Why would you lie about something like that? How dare you! Who do you think you are! My family are fine, they're at home! Mum and dad are cooking dinner, Zak will be waiting outside of my school, most likely furious that I'm so late, and Mali will be watching his programmes! I have to go home for my tea" Daisy cried. She had somehow moved to the middle of the room during her rant, knocking over what appeared to be an antique vase in the process.  
>Her anger was rioting out of control. Who did he think he was to make such false accusations? He did nothing better than sit behind a bloody desk all day for Merlin's sake!<br>"Daisy, if you just sat down we could talk about this" _Lucas _tried to reassure her, but to no avail.  
>"Talk about what, hmm? That you are a compulsive liar? For all I know, you could be one of them! This could be some elaborate scheme to get me to join them like they've been trying oh so hard to do. I'm going home" she hissed at the older man.<br>Daisy watched his face carefully, was that... pity that she saw? He felt sorry for her? Why would you feel sorry for someone if you're trying to lie to them? Warm, moist trails rolled down her cheeks as she allowed the _news _to settle in.  
>"Their... dead?" she spluttered, begging for him to tell her it was all some sick and twisted joke her mother had set up to make her wash the pots because she had forgotten the night before.<br>"I'm sorry Daisy. We did everything we could to try and bring them back but it was too late. It appears that Death Eaters attacked your home looking for you, but when they found you weren't there it angered them so much that they attacked your family. We found a note, in your older brother's pocket which he must have written while your father was trying to fend them off. I'll let you read it and give you a few minutes to wrap your head around it all" he told her sympathetically, handing her a crumpled piece of paper splattered with crimson blobs.  
>Giving her one last apologetic look, he left the room.<br>_I hate that. The 'I'm so sorry for your loss look'. What, did people think that by pitying you that would bring back what you hold so dearly? Because if they did, they were surely wrong.  
><em>Uncrumpling the piece of paper, she let out a strangled sob at the dried blood on it. _Her brother's blood. _

'_Daisy,  
>We love you so much. Never forget that please, you have to promise me that okay?<br>After you left, they attacked, dads trying to get them away. Me, mum and Mali are hiding under her bed but we know they aren't 'muggle's'.  
>So, the end is nigh.<br>Never thought I'd say that to my beautiful baby sister.  
>We do love you more than the world sis, and knowing that we died for you is the best way to die in my opinion.<br>Don't let anyone get you down or hurt you, I'm not there to stop them anymore.  
>Can't wait to see you again gorgeous.<br>Mum said to tell you not to blame yourself, and she's right.  
>I don't know whether they'll take this, or if you'll find it or not.<br>I hope you do. Just so that you know our life with you was perfect.  
>Couldn't have asked for a better sister.<br>There's so much I want to say, but there's no time, they're coming.  
>We love you, with all of our hearts.<br>Zak x'_

Her knees suddenly gave out, making Daisy drop to the floor holding the letter close to her heart. _Trust Zak to find a way to go all sentimental at the worst of times... _It was like a nightmare. The worse nightmare you could ever have. The type where you'd wake up and run to your parents to make sure they were okay. The type where it made you grateful for the life you had.  
>But that couldn't happen could it? She couldn't wake up and run into her parent's room, jump on the bed and tell them all about it, to have them hug her until she fell into a dreamless sleep.<br>No, that would never happen again. Now, when she had one of those nightmares, she'd wake to know that she was reliving something that had already happened. She'd wake to lay by herself, to cry herself back into that same dream for an eternity over.  
>"No- no- no! They ca... They can't be! They can't die! They wouldn't leave... Dad was making me chicken pasta, he can't go because he's not finished making it for me, and he promised! Dad never breaks promises... And Zak promised to teach me how to play the electric guitar..." she mumbled incoherently. She waited for the reply. She waited for her dad and Zak to reassure her that they hadn't gone anywhere, that they would stand by their promises.<br>Silly really, wasn't it? Holding them to the smallest promises, just because she couldn't live without them, but how else was she to comfort herself?  
>To anybody else, she would have appeared selfish. Saying 'h<em>e can't go because he's not finished making it for me' <em>but being in a position like this, she had to find some simple way to try and calm her emotions.

_A life without my family... That's bloody stupid. I had one friend, no other relatives and my dog. They were, no ARE my everything, they're the bonds holding me together, the hands holding me at my weakest, the hugs when I feel like giving up. Never before have I done anything without the guidance of my mum, the simple yet heart warming sayings from my dad, the stupid pieces of un-useful advice Zak gave to put a smile on my face and the showers of hugs and kisses Mali would give me.  
>Oh yes, life without them was impossible. Pointless really, I don't know how to be on my own.<br>There is so much left for them to teach me. There are so many things I still need to tell mum, so many stories I need her to read too me, so many photographs I need to show her that I've taken. There is so much more dad needs to tell me to get me through the day, so many more things he needs to teach me to make, so many more places we need to 'explore'. Zak still has so many football techniques he needs to help me perfect, so many more days he needs to be waiting for me by the school gates even though he has better plans or things to be doing, so many heated debates we need to have to keep me sane. Mali has so many more hugs he needs to give me when I feel like breaking down, there is so much I still need to teach him so that he'll always stay as loving and happy and he still has to show me how he got nine hundred, and forty seven from two times eight like he promised...  
>But no- none of that can happen now. Not now, not in a day or months time- not e v e r. <em>

"Daisy?" a soft voice asked from the door. When no answer came, a short and plump woman slowly crept into the room.  
>Working in this department, she knew that this was the hardest part of the job. Telling a joyful person that everything dear to them has been erased from the planet, never to be seen again<em>. Probably why the office is so dull and depressing really, put a damper on their mood's to make our job easier... <em>"Darling, my name is Hollie Lockley, I work in the Ministry. I've been assigned your case as you're under eighteen and have no other relatives. You can no longer go to Manchester's Wizarding School as it opposes quite a danger to you. So you're going to be being transferred to Hogwarts School for Wizardry and Witchcraft. Your belongings that you will need have been collected and moved to your new room, and your house has been sealed off until you are ready to go and pack everything up. As soon as you are ready, I'll take you to Hogwarts." After working here for over fifteen years, she had never seen anybody as... broken as this before.  
>She lay curled in a ball, fingers clutching her legs tightly, and her head in-between her knees in a mock foetal position. She could hear the dry and strangled sobs coming from her chest, and could recognise the motion of heaving. But what got to her the most was the muttering. From what she could hear, she was sure that she was muttering something about her mum and dad making her chicken pasta because it was her favourite and they promised, then starting to learn the guitar from... Zak?<br>Hollie had seen people become weak in the knee's, but as the layer of dust showed, nobody was ever brought to a position like this, muttering sweet nothings to try and comfort themselves. But, when she thought about it, everybody else had someone there as a shoulder to cry on. They had friends and relatives. From what she had read about this girl, she had no friends because she was a muggle born, and as her parents were only children, when her grandparents had passed away there was no one left. Now that her whole family had been wiped out, she had literally nobody.  
>A tear slipped from her eye as her emotionless mask cracked momentarily, but she was quick to wipe it away. She had to be professional, and being professional did not involve crying for your cases.<br>"I... n-n-eed Bu...B-bella" Daisy sobbed, lifting her head to look at the company she had acquired.  
>"Who's Bella darling?" she asked quietly, hoping not to frighten the red faced girl.<br>"My... She's... O-our dog. Bella" she explained, crawling to the wall and pressing her back against it.  
>"Oh! Well of course, she's out in the office, she's coming to your new school with you. How about we get her and leave? I'm sure you would like a comfy bed, hmm?"<br>Nodding her head, Daisy tiredly moved towards the door.  
>Her will to live, had been killed along with her family. So she was in absolutely no hurry to get anywhere. Would you be when you have no one anymore? No, of course you wouldn't.<br>A shaky hand reached out slowly towards the door handle. The cool metal felt mildly pleasant against her flushed and deathly pale skin. A small sigh escaped her lips when she pushed it down and opened the door, the comforting feeling leaving her much too soon for her liking, just like other things had done.  
>"Bella?" she spoke out croakily.<br>People watched her with sad eyes while she attempted to rain in her emotions. Her face was most likely tear stained, flushed in some parts and pale in others. Her eyes? Puffy, enflamed and 'leaking' as Mali used to say. Yet again, those apologetic eyes fell upon her. Oh, how she would have loved to have set something on fire right now. Just to rip those unknowing and pitying eyes from her lithe frame.  
>"Bella?" she said, louder this time, followed by a weak sob.<br>From the corner of the room, a large golden dog pattered out from behind a desk. Looking around quickly to check for the very familiar voice she had grown so fond of, she locked eyes with her girl. For a dog, she was very smart. And as a very smart dog, she knew that her girl was sad, no wait, scratch that... she was distraught. Moving as fast as her four legs would take her; she jumped up against her girl's chest and affectionately pressed her head against those usually dimpled cheeks.  
>"Oh Bella..." Daisy whimpered, wrapping her arms around the silk coat of her family pet. A small glistening of hope shone at the back of her mind, this was familiarity. This was something that hadn't changed.<br>Her life used to be happy and carefree, and this small part of familiarity gave her hope for her future.  
>Since Voldermort had risen again, her life had been difficult to say the least.<br>You see, Daisy was no ordinary Muggle born witch. Daisy, for some unknown reason, had extremely rare advanced magic. She, however, didn't know this. She knew that when she was sad, things tended to explode or shatter and when she was angry, things would set on fire. When she was beyond anger and unable to tell what she was actually feeling, her body would produce a tiger of sorts. Not just an average tiger, a tiger made of fire which caused damage on a high level. This, she realised, was not something people were very fond of. The reason being that she was very good at masking her emotions, but that didn't mean that she didn't actually feel them.  
>She was a fire starter. A terrorist of sorts, making things explode and hurt people that hurt her.<br>Not that she did it on purpose, but really people should have better respect for other's feelings then they wouldn't have to face the consequences, would they?  
>So when Voldermort had found out that she had this rare type of magic, he had immediately set to work trying to 'recruit' her. She was threatened and bribed to join them, but never did her decision falter.<br>She would never join his rank of slaves. His objectives were wrong. It was as simple as that really.  
>"I missed you" she cooed into her dog's ear. A soft bark showed her that the last of her family appreciated her love and returned it.<br>"Now darling, are you ready to leave?" Hollie asked with a smile. She could tell that her dog had cheered her up immensely. Not completely of course, nothing would ever heal a wound to that proportion, but on a minor level she was happier with the comfort of something from her home.  
>"Uhm, yes I suppose so. I... I am allowed to take her with me aren't I?" Daisy questioned sceptically.<br>"Normally dogs wouldn't be allowed in the castle, but they have made an exception for you considering your situation" the plump woman explained.  
>Daisy shivered at the words '<em>your situation'<em>. Oh wonderful. Were they going to make exceptions for her throughout all of her life? Were they going to think that she needed an easy ride for the rest of her days? Yes, she was over the moon that they were allowing her to bring Bella, really she was- but she enjoyed a challenge. She enjoyed earning rights to do things differently, for what was life if you got it all easily?  
>"Great" she whispered.<br>"You'll be apparating with Kingsley Shacklebolt to the front gates, then he will walk you to the Headmaster's office" Hollie smiled sweetly, too sweetly for Daisy's liking.  
>This woman didn't seem to realise that she was scaring Daisy, not comforting her.<br>"Kay" she muttered half-heartedly.  
>A tall, dark man walked into the room and looked around at the occupants.<br>"Miss Eltuwul?" he asked, looking at her with none judgmental eyes, without the apologetic stare, just a genuine look of concern.  
>"Yes" she replied softly, ushering for her dog to stand by her side.<br>"Good afternoon dear. I'm Kingsley Shacklebolt. I will be taking you to Hogwarts" he explained, picking up the dog with no sign of a strain.  
>Bella looked at her quizzically. Why on earth was this strange man picking her up?<br>"We will be side-along apparating, walk with me child" he instructed. Nodding, she followed the man out of the small door and down the narrow corridor.  
>People watched him with a respective glint in their eyes, as if he was royalty.<br>"I heard about your family. I promise you that I will find them, and they will pay. You have my word on that" he told her, his eyes never leaving there place as they watched where he walked.  
>His shoulders were high and he walked with pride, making Daisy proud to say she was walking with him.<br>"We can apparate from here, take my hand" he demanded with a slight smile, holding out his spare hand to her.  
>Shakily, she placed her hand into his and felt the unfamiliar tug of apparition, twisting and pulling at her insides.<p>

Landing firmly on the floor, she heard Bella let out a feral growl- she definitely did not like apparition.  
>Kingsley set the unhappy dog onto the floor and waved his hands at the gigantic iron gates, which swung open for him.<br>"Welcome to your new home Miss Eltuwul" He grinned down at her, watching the golden retriever run off into the grounds. "You will be safe here."  
>"I hope so" she sighed, walking off towards her 'new home'.<p>

oooooo

"Daisy Eltuwul, I have heard so much about you" A man she knew to be Albus Dumbledore greeted with a joyful sparkle to his eyes. "Please, sit sit" he motioned towards a comfortable looking chair before his desk.  
>"Thankyou Sir" she murmured, sitting in the offered seat.<br>"Kingsley, thankyou, is there anything else I can help you with?"  
>"No Albus, I shall talk to you throughout the week I'm sure" Kingsley said knowingly. "It was nice meeting you Daisy" he smiled before leaving the office.<br>"Now Daisy, we have prepared a dorm for you to live in, along with Bella of course" he winked. "This will consist of a bedroom, bathroom and common room for just you. You will be given a time table for your daily routine. Breakfast, lunch and dinner will be served in the Great Hall. You may go down once we are done for your supper.  
>Now Daisy, I don't suppose you know the reason behind your emotions controlling part of your magic do you?"<br>"No..." she answered, wondering where he was going with this.  
>From what she had read, Dumbledore was one of the greatest wizards to ever live. So, maybe he knew the real reason behind it all?<br>"You own a very rare kind of magic, magic in its greatest form really. It is wandless and controlled simply by your emotions. This form of magic comes directly from Merlin himself, meaning that you are a close descendant to the legend- the last blood relation. Unknown too many, Merlin married a muggle after being pursued by Pureblooded woman all over the world- who wanted him simply for his fame and talents. Merlin, however, would rather the woman he loved and married didn't know about his magic to be sure that they returned his feelings. So he left the Wizarding world in search of someone who would love him for him, not for what he was capable of. He married a young girl from London, with whom he had a daughter. Now, it was said that Merlin's magic was lost forever due to his marrying into a magic-less family, but no one knew who the woman was that he was joined to. All that was found out, was that there daughter didn't carry any magic. She was half blood, but still showed no sign of possessing the magical ability.  
>Now, Merlin placed a curse of sorts upon his family. To ensure that if the magical gene ever did get through, that descendants could only produce one child. This rule did not apply to every ninth male born. They would be able to produce three children, and the child born in the middle would be capable of magic, such as you are the second child, with an older and younger sibling. The child in this family is known as the Merlin creation.<br>As you are most likely fully aware of, Merlin hasn't been alive for over a thousand years. Many Merlin creations have been born, however none knew of their relation so continued on as any other witch or wizard would. Many of the males would not reproduce, or would produce only one or two children. If one or two children were born, the second born child would not grow into their magic without a younger sibling.  
>Only three Merlin creations have embraced there true magic. The first was a young girl named Lilieta Eltuwul. She helped the Wizarding world to overcome an outbreak of unknown and over bred Dragons which no normal wizard or witch could kill. After defeating the last dragon, a jealous wizard killed her in her sleep.<br>The second was a boy called Milo Eltuwul. He did not use his magic for good. He tried to take over the world, similar to Voldermort except he wanted Muggle's and Wizards to worship him. He was brutally stabbed to death while walking down the street to his home.  
>The third and last was a boy named Jake Eltuwul. His family were attacked while he visited a friend around the corner from his home. Jake took revenge on those that killed his family, but then was so distraught over the loss of his loved ones that he took his own life.<br>This magic, when learned to be controlled, is stronger than any magic someone like I could create. It does not offer invincibility or immortality, but what it does offer is the chance to do bigger and better things. Your normal everyday magic is enhanced when you reach the age of seventeen, and it is your responsibility to pass on the Merlin gene.  
>Never before has it been paired with another magical persons gene's, but it was said that to do so would be like bringing Merlin back from the dead- and would create a male heir.<br>Now Daisy, you may be wondering why I am telling you all of this I suppose?" he asked with a coy smile.  
>Daisy stared dumb-foundley at the old man. Yep, he was definitely insane. First she gets told she's lost her family and now there trying to tell her that she's carrying the Merlin gene.<br>The world had finally gone mad.  
>"Yes I suppose I am" she replied, looking at him in confusion while she chewed ferociously on her bottom lip. Merlin went missing and died without producing an heir, she had read it, she was certain...<br>"Well- I believe that you are the hope that the Wizarding world has been waiting for. You can save us, defeat Voldermort and restore the peace.  
>But, that is something I will explain another time. Now, I think I should show you where your dorm is so you can go and eat. Come" Dumbledore commanded, standing and gracefully walking towards the door with a swish of his robes.<br>"Bloody loon" Daisy muttered, looking down at Bella who returned her look of confusion.  
>"Not a 'bloody loon', I am simply perspective and resourceful" he laughed. "Surely you must wonder why those people all had your surname."<br>Daisy felt her cheeks redden at her being heard. She was never rude to her elders, never! Her mother had taught her better, but today was no normal day. Today was surely a sign of her loss of mental stability.  
>"Yes... I did happen to wonder that- but maybe Eltuwul is a common name" she shrugged, thinking her quick witted response to be very clever.<br>"Oh Daisy, you are quite hysterical" he chuckled softly, winking at her as she followed him down the corridor his office was located on. "Eltuwul is your family name- no other family in the world possesses it! Ah, I must also notify you that you are not to tell anyone of what we discussed today; possessing the Merlin gene is something people would _kill_ for. I must also tell you that the Forbidden Forest is, of course, forbidden. You are to try and refrain from using magic in the corridors during lessons and curfew is at ten pm.  
>Professor Flitwick will come to your dorm in the morning to give you your timetable and tell you the times of which meals are at. Here is your tie."<br>Placing a blue and bronze tie into her hand, he motioned towards a portrait of an eagle flying through the sky.  
>Stuffing the tie into her pocket, she raised an eyebrow at the portrait. "Why an eagle?" she curiously asked. It was quite a beautiful thing to look at. The sky was a deep blue, as if it was nearing night time, while the trees below were a stunning emerald green.<br>The eagle was a light brown, with a white face and neck, a look of freedom on its features. She knew that looking at this painting would give her hope for her days, plus- it reminded her of her dad and his tattoo...  
>"Why my dear, you have been placed into Ravenclaw. That is what the colours on your tie symbolise. The eagle is the symbol of your new house. The traits that portray a person as a Ravenclaw are <em>intelligence, wit, wisdom, creativity and individuality. <em>Your old school told our sorting hat many things about you, which caused him to believe that this is where you belong. Personally from what I have learnt, this is the right place for you. If I had of tried to explain all of that to anyone else, they would never have understood the first time round" he explained, watching the young girl with an unreadable expression.  
>From what he had definitely learned so far, he knew that she was a very bright girl. Although she hadn't spoken many words to him, the look on her face told him that she followed his every word and understood clearly what he was saying- something he wasn't very used to. As Albus Dumbledore, he normally had to explain everything he said several times to get the point across.<br>He could also see that she was heartbroken. She had quite clearly been the part of a close knit family, so to be standing on her feet and answering him without a tear in her eye showed him that she was also brave. Braver then many people could give themselves credit for.  
>"The Accipitridae family are fascinating. My dad taught me about them when I was young. They're most definitely my favourite bird family" Daisy said quietly, more to herself then anyone.<br>"Yes, most certainly, our grounds keeper Hagrid has a large collection- I'm sure he would be delighted to show them to you sometime" he smiled, hoping to cheer her up.  
>"I think that would be lovely. What is the password sir?"<br>"Grindilow, not very original but strangely no one could guess it" he laughed, watching the portrait swing open at the password being spoken. "I shall leave you to become accustomed to your new home Daisy. Dinner will be served in fifteen minutes. Follow the stair cases downwards and it will bring you to the large double doors to the Great Hall. You may sit where you like for now" Dumbledore told her, stroking the Golden Retrievers silk fur.  
>"Thankyou sir" Daisy replied sweetly, turning to enter her new domain.<br>"Oh, and Daisy, if you could come to my office tomorrow morning before after you have spoken to Professor Flitwick I would be most grateful. I'm sure a clever girl like you can remember the way."  
>"Yes, of course."<p>

oooooo

Daisy lounged lazily on the bronze couch, holding a blue cushion closely to her body, while Bella laid across her legs watching her every movement.  
>"Urgh, how on earth does he expect me to believe that? Merlin's creation my arse. I mean really, my family has just been murdered and now they spring this on me! Stupid, stupid, stupid. AND I'M THE SAVIOUR OF THE BLOODY WIZARDING WORLD? Are they joking! I can't even make my frigging bed, let alone save the Wizarding World. Plus, that's supposed to be Harry Potter's freaking job. This is all mad, completely mad. What do you think Bell's?" she asked exasperatedly, looking at her companion with sad eyes.<br>Bella let out a soft howl, agreeing with everything Daisy had said.  
>Her girl was already sad, now they had to spring this garbage on her! The next person who bothers her, she promised herself, she was going to bite them where the sun doesn't shine.<br>"I'm hungry. I didn't even get lunch today; I was saving room for my chicken pasta..." Daisy sighed, slightly in frustration but mostly in depression. "Come on Bella."

oooooo

Dumbledore had said that she just had to keep going down the stairs... So why the hell was this staircase swinging? The stupid thing had stopped, making Daisy and Bella stuck.  
>"What the bloody hell is the point of this!" she yelled, throwing herself down onto a step in frustration. "Why have stairs if they're going to move and make you get stuck?" she growled.<br>After ten minutes of sitting and hissing insults at the stairs, it seemed to finally get the point and moved back to where she had intended to go.  
>"About bloody time!" she sneered, stamping her feet while she walked away.<br>"It does that a lot, it's really annoying" a bushy haired girl laughed from somewhere to her left. Daisy jumped from shock at the unexpected voice. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you..." She mumbled, turning a crimson red.  
>"Its fine, I just didn't expect to see anyone, Merlin- urgh. God knows why. Why does it move anyway? Surely stairs are made to stay still" she questioned, taking in the strangers appearance.<br>She was slightly taller than Daisy, with bushy brown hair falling loosely down over her shoulders. She looked skinnier then she should have been, but not dangerously so. Her brow was furrowed in concentration above her small brown eyes as she tried to think of a reason why the stairs did move, sucking on her bottom lip.  
>"I'm not too sure. It never said why it did in <em>Hogwarts; A History<em>... They just do I suppose. They've done that since the castle was made. They are pretty interesting really, except when you're stuck on them" she informed her, readjusting her arms as she struggled to carry a pile of heavy books. "I'm Hermione by the way, I'd shake your hand but..." she chuckled nervously.  
>"Hey, I'm Daisy" she greeted, looking over the titles of the books she was carrying. '<em>Felix Felicis; the Making<em>, _Merlin and His Many Adventures _and_ Ancient Runes; a Classroom Guide'. _Daisy had, of course, read all of these. But that wasn't relevant at the moment...  
>"I've never seen you around before. What year are you in?" Hermione quizzed, watching her green eyes. <em>Her eyes are amazing! <em>She inwardly told herself. Hermione was quite proud of the way she looked, she was unique as her mother always said, and so she never really envied anyone else's looks. But this girl- wow. She was perfect! She could put anyone to shame. Pureblood... She's got to be a Pureblood.  
>"I'm in my sixth year... I was transferred here just a few hours ago actually" she mumbled, chewing at her bottom lip. She had only just met the girl for Merlin's- urgh! God's sake. She wasn't going to shower her with her problems already. What kind of a person would she be if she did that? Selfish, that's what kind of person she would be.<br>"Oh! What house are you in? I'm in sixth year as well!" Hermione beamed. Sure, she had Ginny, but in all fairness, she was really lacking female friendship. Well; a female friendship of the same age as her.  
>"Ravenclaw" Daisy grinned. Her dad had always taught her to be proud of things she was awarded, so why not boast about it?<br>"I'm Gryffindor. Do you know anyone yet? I mean, to sit with at their table?"  
>"Nope, you're the first person I've talked to" she smiled. "Plus, I'm allowed to sit where I want" she shrugged.<br>A small bark was heard from behind them, and Daisy knew Bella was clearly unimpressed with the lack of greeting on her behalf.  
>"Oh!" Hermione squealed, dropping her books on the floor. Daisy was quick to scramble and pick them up, muttering a quick apology. "Whose is that? We're not allowed dogs in Hogwarts, Dumbledore will not be happy..."<br>"That's Bella. She has nowhere else to go... Erm, I mean Dumbledore said I could have her here because my old school let me have her" Daisy quickly corrected, clicking her fingers to bring the creature in question to her side.  
>"Well, hello Bella" Hermione smiled shyly, holding her hand out to let her decide whether she was to be trusted or not.<br>Bella, being as forward as she was, did not like the whole sniffing routine. It was too common for her liking. Proudly, she stepped towards the one that resembled a lion cub and snuggled her head against her side. Hermione chuckled and stroked her long coat.  
>"Aren't you pretty?" she cooed, scratching behind her ear.<br>Tongue stuck out in appreciation, Bella happily bounded of down the corridor towards the smell of food.  
>"Wow, I'd love a dog like that!" Hermione exclaimed, watching her elegantly run down the corridor. Not a sound could be heard from the large dog's paws hitting the floor much to her surprise.<br>"She's like a person, she's really clever" Daisy told her with a wink.  
>"She looks it. So, erm... Seeing as you don't know anyone, would you like to sit with me? I could introduce you to my friends if you want?" Hermione asked, her face flushed at her own bravery.<br>"That would be really nice thanks" Daisy smiled.  
>"So, where are you from?"<br>"Manchester. I went to Manchester's Wizarding School. It was only small, but it was okay I guess. It was around the corner from my house, so I went home every night rather than stay there" Daisy informed Hermione, picking uncomfortably at the skin around her nails.  
>"I've heard of that! That's a really good school. I'm from London, I live with my two parents, who do you live with?" Hermione asked with a soft smile, unaware of what she was doing to Daisy's hold on her emotions.<br>"I... I erm..."  
>"Hermione! We've been looking everywhere- Who's this?" A red headed, freckled boy asked. He was walking towards her with a disturbing grin on his face. He was tall and stocky- much like Zak had been.<br>"This is Daisy. She transferred from Manchester's Wizarding School just a few hours ago. Daisy, this is Ron Weasley, and that is of course- Harry Potter" Hermione introduced, pointing to her friends.  
>"Hey Daisy, nice to meet you" Harry smiled politely, taking in the new girl before him. She was pretty. No, pretty was an understatement. She was beautiful.<br>"Hi Daisy. I'm Ron, but you probably knew that" he winked in an attempt to be seductive- which by the way, failed drastically.  
>"Erm, hi" she replied nervously. As a girl who had never really been close to many people, three was most certainly a crowd for her.<br>Ron watched her in awe. This girl was _hot. _He knew (thought, but we won't tell him that) that he was a good looking bloke. And what girl wouldn't want to bed him? He was, after all, Harry Potter's best friend. So no doubt this girl would jump into his bed sooner or later- he just needed to flirt with her a bit and make her know that he was up for it!  
>Daisy however, looked at him with disgust written on her face. She could tell that he was trying, and also failing, to seduce her. She would never, ever go for someone who tried to get her attention this way. Plus, Zak and her dad would <em>KILL <em>her if she dated a ginger. Not that she had anything against them, because she didn't, but she would never do anything that they didn't want...  
>"So, Daisy. Maybe you and me should-" Ron began. Hermione stared at him in disgust- he hadn't known her for five minutes and he was already trying it on with her? Typical Ron. Harry just shook his head.<br>"No chance in hell. You and I will never be included in one sentence for any reason what so ever. Sorry to break it to you." Daisy hissed, walking off into the Great Hall which had just come into view, a laughing Hermione quickly following.  
>"That was amazing! Wow, you're funny" she giggled. "Over here" Hermione told her, guiding her towards the Gryffindor table.<p>

Everywhere, eyes turned towards Daisy, watching her every move like a predator stalking its prey.  
>There was a new person in their territory, and everybody wanted to know why she was there, and who on earth she WAS!<br>Daisy nervously pulled at the collar of her Manchester Wizarding School shirt, and tugged at her blue and silver pleated skirt.  
>"Who's that?"<br>"She's pretty?"  
>"That's not our uniform!"<br>"Probably a slag."  
>"Stuck up Pureblood, I'm positive of it!"<br>"Wow, I wouldn't mind getting to know her."  
>The whispering and muttering came from every angle, ferociously attacking her ear drums and forcing her to listen.<p>

Across the room, Draco Malfoy watched her with tentative eyes, wondering who on earth this beauty was and where the hell she came from.  
>"Urgh, she looks like a tramp" Pansy Parkinson sneered. She hated having the attention taken away from her, although she didn't seem to notice that the attention people gave her was from pity of herself admiration...<br>"Shut-up Pansy" Draco growled, giving her his most hateful look.  
>Pansy jumped and slunk down in her seat. She was definitely not the smartest Witch going, but she wasn't stupid enough to defy Draco when he gave that look.<br>"She's fit!" Blaise Zabini added, looking her up and down with lustful eyes.  
>Draco could tell exactly what he was thinking, and it was certainly adult rated.<br>"Hmm. I shall be seeing what I can work on that one later" Draco winked, directing his attention to his food, signalling to his house mates that that topic was over.

"Their all looking at me" Daisy whispered into Hermione's ear, her face flushed from the thousand of eyes eating away at her body.  
>"Nobody's used to new people. Plus, you aren't wearing a Hogwarts uniform. Their all gossip eaters that's all" Hermione told her, smiling at her new friend. "Sit here" she directed, pointing towards an empty seat mid a crowd of people wearing red and gold ties.<br>Shyly, Daisy sat in the empty seat and looked down at her lap.  
>"Guys, this is Daisy" Hermione introduced her to the table. "Daisy, this is Neville, Seamus, Ginny and Luna. Luna's in Ravenclaw as well, she just sits with us a lot" she explained, pointing to each person who waved at her.<br>"Hi" Daisy spoke timidly. Too much was happening today, it was all so much to take in.  
>If only Bella was here...<br>Quickly, she scanned the hall and saw a golden creature crawling beneath a group of younger years. Putting her fingers into her mouth, she whistled loudly and waited for Bella to respond. Immediately, her head shot up, scanning the many faces for her girl. When their eyes met, she made no haste in getting over to her.  
>People squealed at the site of a dog in Hogwarts- it was as if nobody had seen one before!<br>Scooting to the side, Daisy filled a plate with food that she knew her dog would like.  
>The Gryffindor's gasped when she jumped onto the seat next to the new girl and looked at each one of them judgmentally, before tucking into her dinner.<br>"Sorry, she sits at the table with me at home..." Daisy muttered, turning a colour worthy of a Gryffindor.  
>"Ew, why would you let that mutt sit at the table? It's probably got fleas" a blonde hair girl spat, looking down at her in distaste.<br>Bella growled and showed her teeth, staring unhappily at the bitchy girl to her right.  
>"She doesn't have fleas, and she's a purebred- she's far from a mutt thankyou very much. Plus, she's most likely got more working brain cells then you could ever dream of, so shut your <em>dirty <em>trap before I shut it for you." Daisy hissed, glaring at the stuck up girl.  
>"Lavender!" Seamus glared, looking unhappily at his house mate.<br>_Lavender's _ego was clearly wounded by Daisy's words, as much like Pansy Parkinson, she slumped in her seat and turned her attention away from the girl and her companion.  
>"I think I love you" Seamus cooed, staring at her with a huge grin plastered across his face.<br>Everyone laughed at the Irish boy's forthrightness. Daisy smiled happily, something she thought she could never do if it her family wasn't there.

After finishing her meal, Bella climbed under the table and entangled herself into Daisy's legs, reassuring her that she was there for her.  
>Opening her mouth to join in the conversation, Daisy squealed when a large eagle owl landed on her now empty plate.<br>"Oh Merlin's bloody pants!" she groaned, reaching out to take the white parchment wrapped with a green ribbon, only to be nipped by the owl. "Ow! How do you expect me to read the bloody thing if you bite me when I try and take it?" she scolded, pulling it roughly from its leg as it hissed at her.  
>Making sure that no one was looking over, she uneasily held the parchment. She didn't know anyone who used white parchment and green ties...<p>

"Mate, whys your dad's owl sat in front of the new girl?" Blaise asked, watching her take the parchment from the owl.  
>"No idea, I don't even know who she is" Draco shrugged, paying it no attention.<br>Obviously this girl was a Pureblood, and he was going to get to know her as soon as she could.

"Erm, I'm going to go to my room now. I'll see you all tomorrow" she smiled nervously, walking away- quickly followed by Bella.  
>Stopping just outside of the office, she unrolled the parchment.<br>_'Daisy Eltuwul,  
>I must say, I enjoyed today so very, very much.<br>Thankyou for giving me that opportunity.  
>Your family enjoyed it as well might I add. The filthy Mudblood's deserved what they got.<br>And it was all your fault- if you had of just accepted our offer, none of this would have happened now would it?  
>The little boy screamed and cried your name as I dragged him away from his dead parents and brother. That just made killing him all the sweeter.<br>Until next time my pretty.  
>Lucius.'<em>

Tears fell down her face. _The nerve of him! The disgusting, filthy, twisted old man! How dare he! All she wanted right now was to... she wanted to... she wanted to cut him and watch him slowly bleed out until he died a painful death.  
><em>"I feel sorry for you having to associate with dirty blood traitors, and that Mudblood getting close to you! I suggest you burn all of your clothes as soon as you get to your room. She's probably below you, am I right?" a snobby voice sneered. Looking up, Daisy watched Draco Malfoy appear. "Draco Malfoy. And you are?"  
>A loud sob ripped from her chest. The man who killed her parents was a Malfoy... He had that same blonde hair... Those same aristocrat features... This was his son.<br>All thoughts gone, Daisy ran.  
>It was all she could think to do.<br>She ran, not knowing where her feet were leading her.  
>All she knew was that things were feeling her pain around her.<br>Windows were shattering as she went.  
>Portraits were exploding.<br>And was that dinning plates smashing she could hear?

oooooo

The crunching of snow covered grass sounded below her feet.  
>The cold wind hitting her warm flesh.<br>The sunset hitting her eyes and making her squint.  
>This was all real.<br>Every last bit of it. Her family was dead, tortured, murdered. She was a descendant of Merlin, destined to help save the Wizarding world. And she was in school with the son of her family's killer.  
>It wasn't a dream. She couldn't just wake up and thank God that her life was calm and loving.<br>Because that life was gone. Never to return.  
>"No-no-no" she sobbed into her hands, dropping to the floor. Cradling her head on her knees, Daisy let out all of her pent up emotions.<br>Bella's soft, fur covered body pressed up against her cold skin in an attempt to soothe her.  
>Soft moans came out from behind her teeth. Her girl was sad and she couldn't fix it this time. She couldn't just lick her and reassure her that everything would get better.<br>She knew that something was wrong. She had noticed that they weren't at home with their family eating dinner. She also knew that the only thing that could hurt her this much was something to do with her family. To _their _family. And that thought worried her. Where was she when this happened? Why hadn't she been there to protect her family? What kind of a family member was she if she couldn't protect them...?  
>Dropping to the floor by Daisy's side, she let out a low howl.<br>"Shh, I know w-what you're thinking. It's not your f-fault" Daisy whispered, laying her head against her warm silky body. "This is THERE fault. Lucius fucking Malfoy. This is all his fault" Daisy growled, crumpling the letter in her hand.  
>As well as controlling her magic, her emotions also changed <em>very <em>quickly. Almost as if she was bipolar.  
>"This is his entire fault! No, no fuck that. This is all Voldermorts fault! If it wasn't for him we'd be at home right now!" she screamed, watching the familiar fire ball begin to form in front of her.<br>Her emotions were spiralling out of control. Her anger was slowly turning into a fury of emotions.  
>Slowly, the fire ball changed to look more like a tiger. A giant tiger, snapping his jaws at the trees of the Forbidden Forest, roaring a trail of fire across the Quidditch pitch and melting the snow around her.<br>Like her patronus, her anger turned into a tiger. It destroyed anything in its path, which somehow comforted her.  
>Bella, who had grown fond of the fire tiger, watched as it ripped through the grounds.<br>They were magic, they could fix it.

Dumbledore watched sadly from a window at the young girl tearing herself up on the ground. He watched as the ball of fire materialised into a detailed tiger, destroying the grounds he was so fond off.  
>He had seen the letter. After seeing the owl which he knew to be Lucius Malfoy's, he had followed her out. Using a complex charm he had been learning for years, he had been able to see what the letter said.<br>It had brought a tear to his eye.  
>Then, to make matters worse- Draco Malfoy had added his two cents.<br>He wouldn't fix the windows yet.  
>He would inform the school.<br>With a swish of his wand, all students were told they were needed in the Great Hall urgently.  
>All except Daisy Eltuwul.<p>

"How could someone do that... How could they kill someone? How! How could they take a little boys life... couldn't they have- I don't know- just obliviated their memories? That would have hurt more than this..." Daisy growled.  
>She smirked widely at the ashes falling around her.<br>She imagined that tiger, painfully tearing Lucius to pieces. Listening to his screams as it burnt his flesh to cinders, but didn't give him the satisfaction of letting him die- letting him take the easy way out. Like he had done to her family; he had tortured them. He had made them beg to die. He, was a heartless twat who needed to rot in hell for all eternity.

oooooo

"Now, students, I have called you here on a very important matter." Dumbledore began.  
>He was stood at his podium at the front of the hall. Every student was quiet waiting for what news he had for them.<br>"As many of you may have noticed- we were joined by a student from another school tonight. Her name; is Daisy Eltuwul. She is a new transfer student who will be finishing her education with us. She is from a small Wizarding school in Manchester.  
>The reason for her transferring here is that her family were tortured and murdered by Death Eaters this morning. Her mother, father, older and younger brother were all murdered because they wanted Daisy. Many of you may be wondering- why did that bring her to Hogwarts?<br>Her parents were muggle's- meaning that she is a muggleborn.  
>However, she has a greater magical ability then I have ever seen in a person her age in all of my life. Because of this, Voldermort wanted to recruit her but she refused on countless occasions. So they did the one thing they knew would hurt her- they killed her family.<br>Some of you may have noticed that the windows, dinning plates and portraits were shattered and exploded. This was the result of her sadness. Also, the grounds are now on fire, a large tiger made of fire has destroyed the Quidditch pitch and Forbidden Forest. This fire is due to her anger which is escalating with every given moment.  
>I would like it if you could all try to be civil with her. Anyone doing otherwise will be severely punished; if we make it to you in time before her emotions do.<br>No one is to enter the grounds until the fire has been controlled.  
>You are dismissed."<br>Gossip quickly spread around the hall, with students standing on their tables to see the damage that she had caused.  
>The grounds were no more- and a large tiger flame surrounded a girl and dog protecting her from the growing flames.<br>Hermione let tears fall down her face for the girl.  
>Her family had died just today- yet she had held it together so well.<br>She vowed to become closer with the girl, and make her feel better no matter what it took.

_**Bella is actually based on my own dog, she's like a little person- she's my best friend :p  
>People are gunna moan because I have three stories up now; but I know what I'm doing! I wouldn't do it if I couldn't handle them.<br>! **_


End file.
